The Hunt for the Giant Purple Gator
by cartoonman412
Summary: Lincoln and Ronnie Anne go out on the hunt for a giant purple gator.


==Cast of Characters==

*Lincoln as SpongeBob

* Ronnie Anne as Sandy

Ronnie Anne was someplace on the outskirts of town. Lincoln went after her.

"Wait! Ronnie Anne!"

"Hey, Lincoln, are you coming to watch?"

Lincoln caught up to her. "Ronnie Anne, don't go!"

"Why not?"

"Ronnie Anne, I saw it! It's big, purple, and terrifying!"

"So's the sparkle gems In Lynn, Lisa and Lola's bellybuttons, but I can take that."

"You'll get massacred!"

"Lincoln, you're my best friend for life and 1 true love, and besides, he's got my skateboard, I can't take that lying around."

"Well, what if the giant purple gator doesn't have your skateboard?"

"If that giant purple gator doesn't have my skateboard, then who does?"

"Uh, I do."

"You do? Where?"

"Uh, right here."

"Well? why didn't you say so? give it here, come on."

Lincoln nervously took out the "skateboard" from behind, but it was revealed to be a hover-board.

"Lincoln, that's a hoverboard."

"No it's not, it's your skateboard."

"Lincoln!"

"How can you tell? hover-boards and skateboards are kinda the exact same! Oh please don't go! please don't go! please don't go!"

Lincoln clung right onto Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne pushes her off. "Lincoln, what's the matter with you? I'm gonna give that gator the what for and there's nothing you can say to stop me."

"Oh yeah?" Lincoln got up. "what if I just said-" Lincoln said some gibberish language.

"Well, I gotta admit that slowed me down, but I'm still going for it!"

Ronnie Anne kept walking around and Lincoln appeared right in front of her.

"You know, skateboards are so overrated, let's just forget about it and go back home right now."

Ronnie Anne ignored him.

"Wanna hear a joke?" Lincoln held up a joke book, but Ronnie Anne ignored him again. "from the joke book that I made yesterday afternoon?"

Then Lincoln appeared again, this time dressed as her brother, Bobby. "Ronnie Anne, this is your brother speaking, and I forbid you to go after this gator."

"You're not my brother." Ronnie Anne said to him.

Lincoln appeared right in front of Ronnie Anne again, this time wearing boxing gloves.

"Ronnie Anne, if you're gonna get to that gator, you'll need to get right past me 1st!"

Ronnie Anne just shoved her aside and continued walking around. Lincoln held right onto Ronnie Anne's legs.

"Ronnie Anne, no!" he cried out to her. "I won't let you! I'm not gonna let you get killed off! if he finds you, he'll eat you up for sure!"

"There's no way some crazy old gator's gonna make a breakfast, lunch or dinner meal outta me!" Ronnie Anne said to him. "I'm a brave, tough, heroic and fearless girl!"

Lincoln still held right onto her and broke down sobbing in fear. "No, please! not tough enough! not tough enough!"

"Lincoln, don't worry about me," Ronnie Anne calmed him down a bit. "I can take super good care of myself, after all, who was the 1 who helped you baby-sit Lily while your parents and your sisters were gone out?"

"You were." Lincoln said to her.

"And who caught those wasps in a glass jar?"

"You did."

"And remember when Charles and Cliff got loose? who found them?"

"You did."

"Right, Lincoln, so I can handle your gator trouble too, cause I'm the greatest there ever is. There's nothing too hard for me to handle."

"Alright."

"Say it!"

"There's nothing-"

"Sure's nothing!"

"There's nothing too hard for you to handle, but-"

"No, Lincoln, nothing at all." Ronnie Anne interrupted him. Lincoln kept trying to speak with Ronnie Anne just as they went to search for the gator but Ronnie Anne didn't wanna hear what he had to say.

Ronnie Anne found something on the ground. "Gator sign."

The 2 best friends for life and lovebirds saw a "cave" right in front of them.

"He's right in that cave." Ronnie Anne said to him.

"Ronnie Anne, are you really sure that's-"

"Of course I am, I'm going in and I'm not coming out ''til I get a big whomp on that gator."

Lincoln saw something and hid right behind a giant rock, terrified.

"So there you are, you skateboard stealer!" Ronnie Anne was fighting against the gator with something inside. "I'm winning against him, Lincoln!"

"Ronnie Anne, that's not-"

Ronnie Anne continued fighting him off.

"This shouldn't take too long!"

"Ronnie Anne, that's not-"

Ronnie Anne fought against him some more.

"Almost finished!"

"Ronnie Anne!"

Ronnie Anne finished up with her battle fight against the gator. She then came out with a "gator" she was on. "I got him, Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne managed to tie it up in knots.

"Ronnie Anne," Lincoln said to her, terrified.

"Wow, this critter sure put up a super big fight, but just as you can see, I was brave, tough, heroic and fearless enough to handle him 'cause I can handle anything super big, I even got my skateboard back with me," she showed Lincoln her skateboard. "and by the way, this is a piece of string, not a gator."

"I know it's not a gator." Lincoln said to her.

"Then where's this gator?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you, you were in the gator and that's his tongue."

The camera zoomed out to see that the "cave" was actually the gator. Ronnie Anne was quite surprised just as she wasn't expecting the gator to be that big.

"Oh," she said to herself surprised about it. "that's the tongue and the entire thing's the gator. RUN AWAY FOR YOUR ENTIRE LIVES!"

She and Lincoln ran away just as fast as they could. The gator snarled and chased after them.

"So what's the plan, Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln asked her.

"Go faster, Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne replied to him.

"I could've thought about that." Lincoln realized something in his mind. "Hey, wait just 1 minute, this means I was absolutely right, wasn't I?"

"Later, Lincoln!"

"He's too gigantic for you, isn't he?"

"Not right now, Lincoln!"

"I just wanna hear you say it!

"Can we speak about this another time?"

"Say it!"

"Lincoln!"

"Say it or I'm gonna trip you!"

"No! get away from me!"

"Say it!"

"Not right now!"

"Say it!"

"Alright! you were absolutely right and I was wrong! I was wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong! are you cheerful now?"

"I already knew it." Lincoln said to her smugly.

The 2 best friends for life and lovebirds screamed in fear and kept running around for their lives.

"Uh, Ronnie Anne? what do we do now?" Lincoln asked her.

"I don't know!"

"Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, over here!" the 2 best friends for life and lovebirds looked around and saw their Lisa, hiding right behind an oak tree.

"Lisa?" Ronnie Anne said to her as they came right up to her. "what are you doing here?"

"I just invented the Shrinkinator 300 to reduce the gator." Lisa explained to them.

"That's super thrilling!" Lincoln said to him.

"Well? use it, Lisa!" Ronnie Anne said to her.

The gator got closer to the young kids and Lisa used the Shrinkinator 300 to shrink it back to its original size. Lisa released in back in the swamp.

"You did it, Lisa!" Ronnie Anne said to her. "you saved the entire city town!"

"I guess that makes me the real scientific hero." Lisa said to herself.

"Let's go tell everybody about our heroic deeds!" Lincoln suggested to himself. Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Lisa headed right back to their apartment.

"By the way, we tried pushing the entire city town but it was physically impossible." Lisa said to them.


End file.
